


Through The Star Post (fan comic)

by Swirlything



Series: Through The Star Post [1]
Category: Sonic the Comic, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fan Comics, Fanart, Game Adaptation, Gen, Headcanon: The Comic, Origin Story, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prequel, Sonic 1, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swirlything/pseuds/Swirlything
Summary: 11763222 light years from Earth is a planet called Mobius.A world where nature and magic coexist with science and technology. Legends talk of the power of Chaos that binds it all together, a power that- if harnessed- can bring down civilisations.Or spark a light of hope.They’re just stories, of course, as far as most of Mobius’ people are concerned- unaware that shifting Chaos will soon change the face of the planet once again. The hero ofthisstory is just as oblivious.Of course, every hero’s journey begins somewhere…-Through the Star Post is a Sonic 1 prequel & adaption, based on Egmont Fleetway's Sonic the Comic! Fan comic format, 1 chapter = 7 pages.
Series: Through The Star Post [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577713
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	1. Once Upon a Planet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Speed and Purpose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/928020) by [Swirlything](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swirlything/pseuds/Swirlything). 



> Oh boy, I'm posting here again. I'm not sure if anyone will remember my first prose attempts at this story Many Years Ago, but it's still trying to gnaw its way out of my brain. So I'm trying again, this time as a fancomic, with the aim of actually getting this finished eventually. (although this version doesn't bear much resemblance to the orignal fic.)  
> This is a Sonic origin story. It's very much based on Sonic The Comic, but with enough headcanon, canon divergence and new game lore chucked in to make it slightly AU. Hopefully you shouldn't need to have read STC to follow it!
> 
> I'll be posting each 7 page issue here as I complete them! I post the comic page by page in other places, which are listed in the notes at the end if you want to read them there!

Issue 1: Cover

Page 1

Page 2

Page 3

Page 4

Page 5

Page 6

Page 7


	2. Seeing Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much to do but stay up too late watching bad movies. Emerald Hill life is pretty dull.  
> Until it isn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....And here's issue 2, finally. I know posting issues all in one go like this means a looong wait between updates, so would you guys prefer I continue doing this- or update a page at a time like everywhere else? AO3 isn't really built for comics, sob...

Issue 2: Cover

Page 1

Page 2

Page 3

Page 4

Page 5

Page 6

Page 7


	3. Update September 2020

Oof, it's been a hell of a year.   
Just wanted to post a little update here to let you guys know that I haven't abandoned this comic! It just hasn't been possible to update. My laptop died earlier in the year and I haven't been able to replace it yet, so I haven't been able to do much.  
I fully intend to start working on this again as soon as I'm able though.  
If you're still reading, thanks for your patience!

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read this far, thanks, you're awesome! Here's some other places where I post the comic (they're probably a few pages ahead of here!)  
> [TTSP Website](https://starpost-comic.teapoweredart.co.uk)  
> [Tumblr](https://throughthestarpost.tumblr.com)  
> [Deviantart!](https://deviantart.com/swirlything)


End file.
